desumaachifandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth of Demon
Part of Shiga Kingdom Earl Seryuu's Territory This labyrinth appears in Chapter 2-7, created by an Demon in the middle of Seryuu City. The entrance of the labyrinth is found in the city square and it is described to be a 3 meter high of sharp jet black rock with a hole. The labyrinth is similar to an ant's nest, where the passages from one room to another is diverged like a tree's root. There are also secret intertwined secret passage ways that connect rooms found in the labyrinth. The passageways are occasionally filled with traps such as Drain and Pitfall hidden behind Doors The path to the Demon is blocked by a door which required a riddle to be solved to enter. The door is seemingly impervious to damage, even with a Lv 10 Weapon Mastery. The riddle says: 『Shonimu is righting the tree, Dareson is eating the fruit, Yurato is planting the seed. Correct our right position.』 The key items for solving the riddle were located in 3 different rooms, each having enemies higher leveled than normal. # The first room's floor is depressed except at the center. On the depression, tree root-like creatures called Roots are wriggling around. There's a pedestal in the center of the room and a statue is put on top of it. That's the first key item for the riddle: Tree # The second room is like a square. In the slightly-lower floor-level in the center, a 3 meter giant Golem is found with its level at 40. It has Damage Halved, Damage Invalid unique skills. There's a blue gem in the mouth of the stone golem which is the second key item: Fruit. # The third room is a room with a treasure chest in the center. Traps are laid all over the room up until the treasure chest location and there is only one safe path to the chest. The chest is a Mimic which evaporates while leaving out purple smoke when defeated. Under the Mimic's location is a black stone which is the third key item: Seed At the end of the path behind the door, lies an alter surrounded by candlesticks with a blue flame. From the alter, a magic circle with purple light emerges, which summons the Demon when it has completely revived. The Demon has the skills Damage 90% Cut and Attack Power 300% Up Monsters The enemies number more than 100 and are around level 10-20, commonly comprising of insect, snake and frog monsters. There is a number of Undead in the labyrinth as well. They include Level 30 Knight, Deathscythe and Warriors, as well as Level 10 to 15 Soldiers. In addition, occasionally leading a pack of Undead is a Level 35 Demon. Undead in general are weak against the fire element and extremely susceptible to the light element. There are also a small amount of Beast that are around level 40, which exists as sweepers. They are described to be a jet black panther-like beast with a red horn(s) on its forehead; 5 metres in length and 2 metres in height. They are very agile and their attacks include paralysis through their bite and claw attacks. However, they are only weak against the light element. Category:Shiga Kingdom